


Spraklings

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kinky recharge flux, Primus did it all I swear, a flux is a dream, but it is not truly a flux, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primus is tired of only death, so he chooses to give his creations life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spraklings

Optimus listened in disbelief as Megatron, the slag maker himself, practically begged for the identity and location of the mech he had mated with in the Primus given ‘dream’. The Decepticon leader gave a description of the mech and he had to stifle a gasp, the mech he had just described was himself.  
~  
Almost a groon before, many Cybertronians throughout the entire universe, had been visited by a strange recharge flux. Optimus had been visited by a large, yet gentle and considerate mech. He had no idea about their identity other than they must be a Decepticon due to the size, as he had not been allowed to see his partner.

He like almost everyone else had thought it strange but then put it out of processor as it did not happen again. That was until the purging and changes in refuelling and recharging habits started occurring. Optimus was one of the lucky ones having an experienced medic in his team; he was quickly diagnosed as carrying.

He had thought it impossible claiming that he still had his seal, a quick check proved otherwise and he recalled with shame how he had had to be sedated.  
~  
He was quickly sent back out with his team to the Spacebridges. Places where it was very unlikely to meet Decepticons. Under normal circumstances that is.

For the third time in as many orn, they had a blip on their sensors and an unregistered caller attempting to connect to their comm. system. They had only been gone from Cybertron for half a groon, though they were working at the furthest reaches of Autobot space. This time Optimus hesitated, he was the only one in his team who had been visited by the flux and he was certain that his partner had been a Decepticon. And Megatron himself had given his description.

The connection went through immediately, “This is Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis, hailing Autobot craft. We desire only a moment of your time, we wish to know how many, if any, in your crew had been visited by the... recharge flux.”

“This is Optimus Prime Leader of this spacebridge repair crew. Only one of us had been visited by the flux. That was myself, I do not know who my partner was, but I believe they are likely to be a Decepticon. May I know who I am speaking with?” Optimus replied formally.

“I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Would it be permissible for you to board my ship to determine whether any of my crew was your partner?” It was posed as a question, but Optimus knew there was truly little choice. Besides he knew it was likely that his partner had been Megatron himself.

“I would prefer not, however the connection is capable of transmitting image if that is acceptable,” He countered anyway, already reaching for the button that would open visual feed.

“That would be acceptable,” Megatron allowed after a pause.

Optimus pressed the button and an image of the Nemesis’ control room was shown. In the middle was a large seat occupied by the Decepticon leader. Other ‘Cons stood to the sides at various workstations.

Optimus watched as Megatron’s optics widened fractionally then narrowed, carefully scrutinising him. Optimus stepped back a couple paces so that more of his frame was in view.

“A Prime you say? It appears that Ultra Magnus lied when I gave him the description of the mech I was looking for. Your description....” The optics narrowed again as Optimus made no motion of surprise other than his own optics widening. The next words coming out accusingly with a hint of anger, “You already knew.”

“Not exactly. I never got to see my partner, though the size was apparent and my only reliable indicator that indicated that it had been a Decepticon. However I was there in the background when you contacted Ultra Magnus. I heard him lie to you, but I was in no position to contradict him, then my team was sent back out the very next orn. Your description was quite accurate but, there are many that share my frame specs so I could not be entirely certain just from that,” He explained stepping back up to the communication’s console.

Megatron nodded accepting his explanation, “I see. And it now leaves us in a difficult situation. A leader cannot just leave his crew, yet I cannot allow you to go back to Cybertron where you may be detained to prevent further contact.”

“Perhaps we should contact Cybertron and let Ultra Magnus explain himself to both of us in a three way conference?” He suggested.

Megatron smirked, “What an excellent idea.”

It was Sentinel Prime who answered, and Optimus got a small sense of justice when he saw his former friend step back in shock at seeing who was on the screen.

“What is the nature of this call?” Sentinel asked after a few moments.

“We desire to speak with Ultra Magnus.”

“Indeed he owes us both an explanation.”

“Uh. I mean... that is... right away.”

“Ultra Magnus here. Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime.” Sentinel must have warned him, or truly nothing could faze him, as he remained his usual stoic self.

“Ultra Magnus,” Megatron sneered.

Optimus continued, “Lying is not becoming of a leader, sir.”

“I do not recall lying to you Optimus.”

“No but you lied to me,” Megatron growled bearing his fangs.

“I was there when Megatron gave you my description,” Optimus clarified.

“I was simply trying to protect you, Optimus,” Ultra Magnus said stiffly.

“I knew that the sire was a Decepticon. I had accepted that! Yet you always know what is best for everyone, don’t you? You didn’t even think to ask my opinion. If I wanted to meet the sire of my sparkling....”

“Sparkling? So you are carrying?” Megatron interrupted.

“Are you not a loyal Autobot?”

“Yes, I am, Megatron. What is my loyalty worth? You and the council controlling every aspect of my existence? You obviously are under the belief that my opinions don’t matter!”

“I’m going to be a sire.” Optimus paused in what was looking to become a rant worthy of Ratchet, at hearing the shocked, yet tender tone in Megatron’s voice. It instantly reminded him of the ‘flux’, the tenderness, the care.

“Yeah...”

“Optimus... Megatron, Magnus,” Ratchet paused in what he was about to say when he saw who was on the screen.

“Ratchet...” Optimus began.

“Optimus, and you as well Megatron, you had both listen to this if you wish to keep that sparkling. That sparkling, as well as any conceived through that recharge flux, will need Transfluid from the sire to survive.”

“What do you mean, Ratchet?” Optimus asked quietly ignoring Ultra as he tried to call attention to something he wanted to say.

“Your reproductive tanks don’t have any transfluid in them. Whatever Primus did that Recharge cycle he only granted the new sparks.”

“That can be easily remedied,” Megatron rumbled softly, almost a purr. Optimus felt himself heating up both at the implications of the words and the tone used.

“Excuse me,” Ultra Magnus all but growled finally getting everyone attention, “Anyone can donate the transfluid. We had discovered this same thing last orn. It does not have to be from the mech you mated with during the recharge flux.”

Optimus froze, his processors trying and failing to see anyone in Megatron’s place as the sire of his sparkling. Slowly he became aware that everyone was watching him.

“I....” He paused then tried again, “I have already accepted that Megatron is the sire. I cannot see this sparkling as anyone else’s. Ratchet, as from now you are leader of the crew, I have a new responsibility now.”

“Optimus Prime. I order you back to Cybertron immediately!” Ultra Magnus snarled, losing his cool composure.

“I have a pack of things you will need in your quarters. I had expected something like this would happen. Good luck Optimus,” Ratchet clapped his shoulder sending a glare at Ultra Magnus.

Megatron simply smiled, Optimus could see the relief and disbelief in the ruby optics, before the Decepticon Lord terminated his end of the connection. Taking the hint Optimus terminated his end as well; closing the image of a very angry Magnus continuing to demand his return to Cybertron.

In the corridor out to the personal quarters he met the rest of the small crew. Each of them parting the way with a nod and smile, approving his choice.

A small shuttle drone brought him to the Nemesis.

Megatron was waiting for him, the heated once over causing Optimus to heat up again.

“Absolutely no doubt that it is you. Please come this way,” Megatron purred holding a hand out to indicate the direction.

Optimus smiled in return moving down the indicated path. Around them Decepticons were watching. A large hand pressing against the small of his back almost made him jump, but he was quickly grateful for the support and guidance.

They soon arrived at a heavily protected door, which when Megatron opened it revealed a tastefully decorated entertaining room.

Stepping inside Optimus noted another door, open to reveal the berth chamber beyond.

“Is there anything you need? Energon, Oil, a shower or oil bath?” Megatron offered.

“I am fine for fuel at the moment but a shower would be nice and I would think the sparkling would need the nanites soon enough.”

“True, however we will do this at your pace; I do not want you to feel pressured.”

Optimus laughed, “Even though at the time I did not know who, I do know that I enjoyed that ‘flux’. So I am not afraid of that aspect of this.”

Some tension appeared to drain from the large frame at those words, the smile turning slightly predatory, “I am glad. Do you wish to shower alone?”

Optimus took a moment to consider, “This time yes.”

“As you wish. I shall be with the crew for a time. If I am not back by the time you finish do not leave these room, I shall try not to be too long.” The smile was friendly again the predatory edge gone.

Optimus nodded turning to explore the rooms and find the washing facility.

He enjoyed the shower, taking his time to ensure all of the dust and grit was out of his joints. His plating gleamed even before he carefully polished himself. He wanted to look his best; he wanted this to be something special.

He was curled up in one of the plush seats when Megatron returned.

“Trying to tempt me, Optimus?” Megatron rumbled predatory.

“You would call this tempting?” He questioned, amused.

“Yes, very tempting.”

Optimus sat up, keeping optic contact with the larger mech. “Why don’t you show me how much I tempt you.”

Megatron growled at that, stalking across the room to scoop him up, “It will be my pleasure.”

Optimus laughed and wrapped an arm around Megatron’s neck reaching up to kiss him.

Early the next orn Optimus drifted into sated recharge; safely tucked against his lover and perhaps his mate-to-be. His valve ached pleasantly and inside his chest, beside his own spark, the new spark spun and pulsed happily.


End file.
